


Possibilities of Time

by Lightning_Blue93



Category: Doctor Who, Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Timeless BigBang 2017, Timeless/Doctor Who Crossover, unfinished work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Blue93/pseuds/Lightning_Blue93
Summary: The Time Team travels back to Poland in 1980 to aviod a terrible train wreck. But Lucy also has other plans and wants to find the mysterious man, she's see in so many pictures in her history books. Who is he and why does he seem to be involved in every major catastrophe of the past?





	1. Getting started

**Author's Note:**

> This story is all but finished. I wished I had had the time to finish this story before the posting date, put due to personal reasons I couldn't. But I will continue this as soon as I am able to.

Lucy was confused. Ever since Rittenhouse was destroyed they tried to go back in time and make sure certain catastrophes never happen. Yes, in the beginning their guideline was to never change history, but then there came the point, when they had to change it.  
She started to look at pictures in her old history books, photographs, paintings, anything that showed scenes of catastrophes. And one day she realized something. It didn't matter when or where something happened, there was always this one face, and it never aged. It was always the same young, tall, brown-haired man, wearing a tan trenchcoat. Even if it didn't fit the clothing standards of the time, he always wore the coat. Sometimes combines with a blue suit, sometimes a brown one with pin-stripes. And the weirdest part: Sometimes there was also a blue telephone box in the pictures, an old one like they used in Great Britain in the 1960's. Every time they went back in time to prevent certain incidents Lucy was secretly looking for the man in the blue telephone box. But no matter how often they went back, she never found him.  
As the weeks and months went by she silently gave up, thinking she'll never find him, and sooner or later her teammates noticed something was wrong.  
“Lucy?” even before she turned around she knew it was Wyatt, after 5 years working together she knew him pretty well, so she also knew he was worried.  
“What's up with you recently? You seem distracted on the missions, is there something bothering you? You know you can always come and talk to me, you know that, right?”  
Yes, she knew. But after their breakup nothing seemed to be the way it was before. They had beautiful 2 years together, after Wyatt finally got over Jessica, but it never felt quite right. As much as she loved Wyatt, and she knew he loved her back, maybe still does, she always knew he wasn't the one for her, so she ended it, before she could hurt him even more, though she knew she really hurt him.  
“Lucy?” Wyatt asked again.  
On, yeah, she still hasn't answered him.  
“I'm fine, Wyatt.”  
“Yeah, I know your fine's. It basically means you're hiding something.” She felt his hand on her shoulder and flinched almost unnoticed.  
“No, really. I'm fine. Just a bit tired, that's all.”  
“Well, I guess I have to believe you for now. But please: come and talk to me of anything changes.”  
The weight of Wyatt's hand vanished and Lucy took a deep breath once he was gone. She took out the pictures again and stared at the blurry picture of this guy in a black and white photograph of the harbor, shortly before the Titanic sailed. Another one showed him in the crowd when JFK was shot and so on.  
Lucy was wondering of he was in some kind causing all those catastrophes, but then she thought he wouldn't be so careless to stay somewhere where he could be seen and photographed. Maybe he was there for the same reason they were. Maybe he just wants to try and save the people, tries to undo the catastrophe.  
Lucy just knew one thing: she needed to find and meet him. She was looking at one picture of her mysterious man in particular. It was taken on the morning of the Otłoczyn railway accident, another catastrophe caused by human failure. She had her eyes on this particular case for quite some time, but she didn't knew how to approach to Agent Christopher that she wants to go back there.  
“I've seen you looking at those pictures quite often the past few weeks.” Lucy jumped when she heard Rufus' voice behind her.  
“Rufus!” she shouted. “You startled me!”  
“That's the other part. You became really jumpy recently. Mostly when you are looking at those photos. What's going on Luce?” Rufus grabs a chair and sits down besides her. “Lucy, please. Talk to me. I'm worried, just like everyone else.”  
Lucy sighed and leaned back in her chair.  
“So you were watching me?” she asked him.  
“No! I just...noticed. You're not exactly sneaky as long as it doesn't involve Wyatt.” he leans forward and places a hand on her shoulder. “Please...just tell me what's going on. I just want to help you!”  
She sighs again and turns back to her desk, taking a handful of pictures and turns back to Rufus.  
You remember some of the catastrophes we weren't able to prevent? I looked at some of the pictures, making sure we're not on them. Well...we aren't but someone else is. And he is on a lot of those pictures, never aging, almost always in the same clothes.” she gives the pictures to Rufus and waits for his reply.  
“This...this is impossible! He must have a time-machine as well...but that's not possible! It took Anthony decades to develop and built the Lifeboat and the Mothership. There's no way he could've done the same.” he seemed genuinely shocked by those news.  
“But...how comes we've never seen him?” he further asks.  
“That's what I've been trying to find out. We haven't been to all the places where he was. There are some occasions I got pictures of, where we could go to. Here, look at this.” she grabs another picture from the table and shoves it into his hands.  
“This picture was taken in Poland in 1980. There was a train accident, caused my human failure, so something that could be prevented! And there he is”, she points at the right corner of the picture.  
And even though the photo is old, faded and full of noise you can clearly see the same tall man in his tan trenchcoat.  
“Then we know what we have to do, Lucy. We'll go back to 1980 and prevent this train crash. And while we're at it, we try to find your mystery guy.” Rufus said and smiled at her.  
Lucy tried to smile too, but it turned out rather a grimace.

* * *

“Just so I get this right. You want permission to go back to 1980 to find this other maybe time traveler? Are you crazy?” Denise looked at Rufus and Lucy in disbelief. Ever since they stopped Rittenhouse they were more like friends than Co-workers.  
“We don't just want to find this guy. We also want to save the people that would've died there.” Rufus takes a step forward. “And also -” he turns around to Lucy and mouths a 'sorry', “- Lucy hasn't been herself for quite some time. And today she told me it's about this mysterious guy. And before she or one of us gets hurt during a mission, because she's distracted, I'd rather try and find him, so she can be finally herself again.”  
“You know exactly I would never let anything happen to you, Wyatt or me, no matter how distracted I might or might not be” Lucy interfered loudly.  
“Calm down, Lucy.” Denise looked at her softly and then turned back to Rufus.  
“What exactly do you know about this train-crash?”

They sat together for at least two hours and talked about the details of the oncoming mission. Wyatt was MIA, but they are going to brief him while they're changing. Actually they need to ask him if polish is one of the four languages he can speak. They don't want to rely on English, since no one knows how the Pole will react to Americans after WWII.

Once everything is settled with Denise, Rufus and Lucy go to the costume department to look for their clothing for the new trip. On their way there Lucy sends Wyatt a text message to meet them at Mason's in an hour.  
“Nervous?” Lucy jumped when she got startled by Rufus simple question.  
Rufus chuckles. “I take that as a yes. By the way, what are you going to say to your mystery-man?”  
“He's no MY mystery-man. I just want to know how he is managing to appear at every bis catastrophe of the past without having ever heard of him. He must be some kind of time-traveller himself since he doesn't seem to age at all. “  
“And the fact he seems to be really handsome has nothing to do with this curiosity?”  
Lucy spins around to see Wyatt standing right behind her.  
“How do you know of him? You missed the briefing...again.”  
“I guess this one's on me. I sent him a picture of this guy with a few quick facts.” Rufus says apologetic. “Sorry, Luce, but he had to know the 'real' reason behind this mission.”  
“The real reason is to stop is to stop something bad happen and maybe stop someone messing around with history. Which is the only reason why I was asked to work here in the first place.” Lucy said, her voice getting louder with every word.  
“Calm down, Babydoll.” Wyatt told her calmly.  
The pet-name just made her even more furious.  
“How often do I have to ask you to stop calling me that? The 'Babydoll'-times are over. WE are over!”  
Wyatt winces at her harsh reply, but keeps quiet.  
“We're just worried about you. You seem...different.” Rufus tries to reason with her.  
“Well, what do you expect. Since I started working here my life turned 180°, my sister still doesn't exist, my parents are in jail for treason and everything I touch seems to break apart.” Lucy tells him with tears in her eyes.  
Rufus extends his arms and Lucy steps forward into the embrace, so he could stroke her back in a calming manner.  
“We know, Luce, though we have no idea how you must feel. No one of us can even imagine how hard this must be for you. But we're all here if you ever wanna talk. Or just get stupidly drunk to forget everything.” he says with an audible smile.  
“Thank you. And I know I must be a pain in your asses, but this is all so frustrating.” Lucy says and sighs. “Let's just get dressed and over to the Lifeboat. I wanna get this done sooner than later.”  
Wyatt's 'I bet' was almost not audible – but just almost.  
Dressed and ready to go they're standing in front of the Lifeboat's entry-hole, waiting for last instructions from Agent Christopher.  
“You know the drill. No more Interactions than necessary. Get there, avoid the train wreck, find this guy and find out what he's up to and get back. I don't really want to see you all over the history books once you're back, understood?”  
They all nodded and climbed into the time-machine. The only detail that never changed between Wyatt and Lucy was him helping her buckle the seat belt in the Lifeboat. She felt a little queasy every time he touched her after they broke up, but she knew he wanted to help her and she needed the help.  
Once everyone was safely tucked in Rufus started the initiation of the time-jump. A small vibration went through the machine once the chains started rotating and everyone felt the typical nausea of what's about to happen. After a rumble and a shock through the metal ball they've arrived in Poland in 1980.

* * *

They choose their arrival one day before the wreck was supposed to happen so they can get acquainted with the locals and their surrounding. Since they landed the lifeboat a few miles outside of Otłoczyn they started their walk into the city in silence. There was just a lot of forest and farmland, but no one they could've asked to hitch a ride.  
Finally in the small city they visited the old train station at first. Even though Europe hasn't had as many problems with segregation as the US, Rufus attracted a lot of weird looks from the polish. Once they asked one of the people running around in the busy train station they mostly reacted with anger and ignorance. The long term effects of the second world war can be clearly seen. This mission won't be easy, so much they were sure of.  
“Okay, let's make a plan.” Wyatt said once they settled into a quiet corner of the train station.  
“The fright train, that was the originator for the crash, is arriving the night before the accident. It gets coupled to some empty wagons and around 4.20AM the train engineer driving the train starts without a green light and around 4.30AM the two trains collide and 65 people die immediately, 2 later. Two of the wagons of the passenger train are filled with children. So we should really try to avoid this accident at any costs.”  
Rufus and Wyatt who both just had the surrounding information looked shocked at Lucy.  
“The train commander in the fright train was sleep deprived and had already worked for 25 hours before the accident happened and was later pleaded guilty for the crash.”  
“That's horrible” was everything Wyatt got out, Rufus just stood there with his mouth slightly open, staring in shock.  
“You see, it's really necessary that we stop this. There are kids on the line.”  
Both Wyatt and Rufus nodded slowly, obviously deep in thoughts.  
“Okay.” Wyatt finally says. “We should get acquainted with the area. Find out where the fright train is going to depart from. Look where those guys are going to be while the wagons are getting coupled. See where we could catch them before they start driving the fright train into hundreds of civilians.”  
Rufus nodded again, not knowing of anything he could do right now but try not to attract too much attention.  
“We should split up.” Lucy said. “So we can cover more of the area at once.”  
“Yeah, sure. You just want to start looking for your mystery-man.” Wyatt says in a cold voice.  
“You know what. I'm tired of this. Yeah, I wanna know who he is, how he can be at all those places without aging and what he's doing at all those places. But I'm a historian, it's my job to find out this things. And it doesn't mean in any way, that I have a personal Interest in this guy. So please let's just split up, get to know this area and avoid this train wreck that's going to kill a lot of kids.”  
With those words she turns around and storms away, visibly upset.  
“Wyatt, what's going on? You miss briefings, you pick a fight with Lucy whenever you can...what's wrong?” Rufus asks a now visibly worried Wyatt.  
“I found a way to get Jessica back.”  
Rufus' eyes went wide with those words.  
“Her death wasn't an accident. She was killed by Rittenhouse, just like Flynn's. And after searching the files we got from Lucy's grandfather for weeks, I finally found out who gave the order and who carried it out. But in order to get her back I'm gonna need Lucy. And she won't be very happy about this. It took her months within our relationship to get me over her. And if she finds out I've been searching for a way to get her back...” Wyatt stops talking, knowing Rufus will know exactly what he wanted to say.  
“I'm not sure if I should console or congratulate you. I mean...you have a chance to get your wife back! If I'd ever lose Jiya you'd be sure I wouldn't be of any help anymore.” Rufus claps Wyatt on the shoulder. “I'm actually just happy for you. Let's talk to her once this is over. Right now we should concentrate on our mission and the kids in danger.” Rufus told Wyatt and walked in the opposite direction Lucy went.  
Wyatt sighed silently and took the path to his left into a small forest.

* * *

Lucy can't deny she secretly looks for the box she'd seen in the background of all those pictures of the man she's chasing. Since it shouldn't be in this decade or this part of Europe in general, it shouldn't be hard to find. The picture she carelessly took with her was from the train station after the crash happened, so there was no way to find him through that before the accident. But she doesn't believe he gets there after everything went down. For some reason she believes he has the same calling as them - prevent the catastrophe.  
She didn't realize her steps took her back to the train station and one particular platform. She began to look around and noticed a staff waiting room, where conductors went in and out all the time, it seemed to be the main lounge for pauses and waits between shifts. So she at least found the spot where they would most likely find their conductor of the fright train before it leaves the station. She walked over to the arrival and departure beard but soon realized that fright trains don't really drive after a fixed schedule. And since the trains are about to crash on the open track and the passenger train is supposed to drive into the station, not away from it it will be difficult to find the right point in time to approach the conductor of the fright train. She knows when the accident takes place, but no one could remember when the fright train departs. She was just about to go back to the boys when she noticed something. Just a hint of blue was peaking from around a corner and when Lucy approached it she good a good look of the strange telephone box she's seen in the pictures. She let her hand glide over the smooth wooden surface when she felt energy flow through her and she pulled her hand back. It felt like the box was...alive!  
Not human-like alive, but like there was some kind of energy giving it sort of a consciousness.  
“What are you?” she asks herself out loud.  
“It's a TARDIS.” a low voice from behind tells her.  
Lucy spins around and there he was. The trenchcoated man she saw in all those pictures, standing right in front of her.  
“Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. It's a time machine. But where are my manners.” he holds out a hand. “Hello, Lucy, _I'm the Doctor._ ”


	2. Meeting the Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy runs into the Doctor on several occasions and almost loses focus on her task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really trying to get shit done on this story, but I've got a crazy case of writers blockage....It's really bugging me.

Lucy was just standing there, staring at him in shock.  
„How...how do you know my name?” she asked him with a shiver in her voice.  
“I did some research. There aren't too many time travelers running around these days. And you caught my eye, in more than one way.” he told her and winked.  
Lucy was still staring at him, not knowing how to properly react. “But no one in my time knows of us, really. Where did you find me? Or rather us.” she asked him curiously.  
“Well, if you can also travel into the future, not only the past, you've got recordings a _little_ bit larger than what you have today. There's a library so big it's an own planet. But I don't really like going there. I lost my wife in the library. When I just met her. Time travel is complicated.” he babbled.  
“Yeah, I kind of get that. You can travel into the future?”  
“I do.” he tells her. “I've seen the birth _and_ death of this planet. I've seen the rise and fall of Atlantis and the Mayan empire. After I read of you for the first time, the first time traveler of this planet, I've seen you grow up, I've watched your grief after you lost your sister...” he stopped and Lucy looked away, not wanting him to see the tears welling up in her eyes.   
“So you stalked me. For years you stalked me, without ever revealing yourself. Don't you think that's just the slightest bit creepy?” she asks him sternly.  
“And how do you think you would've reacted if I had revealed myself. Some dorky guy walking up to you saying he's an alien from another planet who's by chance a time traveler and watched you for years. Don't you think you would've freaked? So I started getting myself caught in pictures of the past, to give you the chance to recognize me and just _maybe_ get curious and start looking for me. And I'm not the most patient man, just fyi.” Lucy's eyes grew wider with every word he said.  
“Did you just say you're an alien? Like not from this planet?” she said and mumbled to herself: “Could this day get any more weird?”  
“Yes, I'm not from earth. I'm from a planet called Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. My race is called Time Lords and our sole purpose was to protect the universe from people like you. Time travelers who change the course of history. And therefore basically myself now. But my people are all dead now. They died in the Time War. So there's no one left to chastise me. Or you for the matter.”  
“Time Lord? So...you're royalty or what? And what do you mean you protected the universe from time travelers? Are you something like the space-police? How do you even do that?” Lucy knew there were more important questions to ask, but she couldn't help but let her noisy side shine through for a moment.  
“With our TARDIS of course. We can go back and forth to almost every point on time, everywhere in the universe. There are a few exceptions like New York in 1939, there's the timeline too scrambled, the TARDIS would be destroyed. Which is why I couldn't save some of my friends who got stuck then. But other than that...I could take you everywhere you want to.”  
“So, hypothetically speaking: You could take me back to when my mom and my stepdad met and make them fall in love?” she asked, not able to completely hide the excitement in her voice.  
He suddenly looked very sad. “No, I can't. That's where your and my time machine differ from another. If you go back, change something and go back, it stays changed. I can only go back and forth on a specific timeline. So if we went back and got your mom and her husband together, and went back to today, nothing would've changed on your timeline. We would've created a new one where your sister existed, but you'd never see her. I'm sorry, Lucy.” his face was full of sorrow and grief as he looked at her obviously saddened by the fact he couldn't help her.   
“No, it's fine. It was just a hypothetical question anyway.” She looked at her watch. “Dammit, I'm late! The others must be looking for me already.”  
She looked up in his eyes: “Will I see you again?”  
“Do you think I waited decades for just 10 minutes in a train station in Poland? We'll see each other again. Sooner than you might think. Now go, I don't want your companions to worry too much.” With there words he stepped into his blue telephone box and with a weird screeching noise and a heavy wind the box disappeared.   
Lucy quickly ran back to the meeting point with Wyatt and Rufus, seeing the both of them in obvious distress.  
“There you are!” Wyatt shouted at her and pulled her into a hug, just to jump back a second later, looking ashamed. “Sorry”, he mumbled.  
Rufus grabbed her at her shoulders. “Where have you been? We thought someone abducted you or something.”  
“Not quite. But I found something. I know where the conductor's lounge is. If we'll get a hold at our fright train driver, it would probably be there. And I found something else. But we don't have time for it right now. It's getting late. We should find a place to get a few hours of rest. The night is probably going to be long.” she told them quickly.  
“I found a rather cheap motel at the border of the forest. It's not too far away from the train station.” Wyatt told them and the three agreed to try to get a room there.  
Wyatt was in charge of the talking, since his Polish might be broken, but good enough so they didn't attract too much attention.  
After a few hours in which none of them got even the slightest bit of sleep, they made their way to the station again. They had agreed one would wait at the conductor's lounge, one at the platform where the train would wait for the signal and one would walk around the station, keeping an eye out for any weird incidents.  
Lucy wanted to wait at the Lounge, Rufus at the platform and Wyatt agreed to patrol the station.   
After they took on their posts, all they had to do was to wait.  
Lucy tried to stay cool and stick to their plan, but her thoughts kept trailing off to the meeting with the mystery man from the pictures, who introduced himself as the doctor - not even a name, just a title. The fact that he knew her name still made her shiver. She started pacing around the area of the conductor’s lounge, deep in her thoughts so she didn’t notice the man until he was standing right in front of her.  
“Thinking of me, Lucy?” he asked with a smile that made Lucy’s knees go weak for a second.   
“Why would I?” she asked back, not ready to admit that he was right. “I’m here to prevent a terrible disaster, I’ve got enough on my mind, even without you lurking around, scaring the crap out of me.” She didn't like the defencive tone she fell into, but now it was too late to change it.   
“Then we’re both here for the same reason. So why not help each other out? I also know about the train wreck that’s about to happen tonight, just as much as I noticed our train driver go into that lounge 5 minutes ago, while you were busy thinking NOT about me.”   
“What? I missed him?” Lucy asked in shock and started running towards the door of the conductor’s lounge.  
“Lucy, wait!” The Doctor shouted after her and she turned around and looked at him in anger.   
“What? Didn’t you cause enough trouble already?” She asked furiously.  
“No, actually I wanna save you from the trouble you’re about to get you into. What do you think would happen if a women ran into this lounge. You’re obviously not the wife of one of them and they probably all know each other. If you run into there now everything you planned would pop like a bad balloon animal. Now he’s already in there you have to wait until he comes out again.” he explained calmly.  
Lucy stood there, just a bit taken aback but had to admit he was right. Storming into the conductor’s lounge would ruin the plan they worked on so hard.   
She relaxed slightly and looked down. “Thank you.”  
There were so many thoughts in her head right now, she couldn’t get even one of them straight. She took a few deep breaths, trying to calm her down. First of all she now had to find Wyatt and Rufus, telling them she messed up. But leaving her post now could mean even more trouble, if their train driver comes out while she’s gone. She looked over to the self-called Doctor, wondering if he can be trusted, but he just looks back at her with just as much curiosity in his eyes as there has to be in hers.  
“What?” she snapped at him.  
The smile he then got on his face unnerved her even more.   
“Nothing.” he tells her. “You’re just somehow cute when you’re stressed.”  
That one took her by surprise and made her furious.   
“Really? That’s all you worry about right now? That I’m cute while not knowing what to do next to stop 67 people from getting killed!”  
Lucy looked around, worried someone could understand her and think she’s about to kill someone, but all the people buzzing around the train station are too busy with themselves to pay attention to the crazy american woman.  
“Lucy, calm down.” The Doctor tells her while pushing her behind a corner, so they’re hidden from curious eyes. “I know your stressed and probably frightened. But you need to stay focused. If I remember correctly we’re here for the same reason. For a few same reasons actually. But right now I need you to focus. For me it’s actually forbidden by the highest rules of my people to interfere with time. But no one can keep me from helping you save those people. We can figure out the rest after we saved the travelers, so please! Focus, Lucy.”  
The fact that he held her at her shoulders while talking didn’t make it easier to pay attention to what he was saying, his simple presence was making Lucy’s heart beat faster.   
The Doctor shook her shoulders slightly to bring her mind back to the present. “Did you hear what I just said? You have to focus or these 67 people will die even though we were here and could’ve saved them.”  
Lucy shook her head slightly to get her thoughts back in order.  
“Yeah, you’re right. I need to go and tell Rufus and Wyatt that I missed our conductor. But I can’t really leave my post, or I’ll miss him again.” Lucy's thoughts started to go in circles before the doctor took her by her shoulders again.  
“Lucy, you go tell your friends what happened, and I’ll stay here and wait if your conductor leaves the lounge, which he shouldn’t do for about another hour.”  
“But how will we communicate while I’m gone. I guess someone from another planet doesn’t carry around a phone working on earth” she says with hardly hidden sarcasm in her voice.  
“I’m not sure if you noticed, but I’m traveling in a phone booth. With a very working telephone. Do you have a pen?” he asks her and reaches out with his hand.  
Lucy hands him a piece of paper and a pen, and he gives it back to her a moment later with a telephone number scribbled on the sheet.  
“Just use one of the phone booths scattered all over the train station and dial this number and the phone in my TARDIS will ring. And I’ll answer, I promise.”  
“But what if you need to reach me?” Lucy asks cautiously.  
“Don’t worry about that. My TARDIS will know which phone to call. Just make sure you’ll answer if one of the phones around you rings.  
Now go. We can’t lose any more time.” he tells Lucy and slightly nudges her in the shoulder to make her go.  
Lucy turns around and starts running into the direction of where Rufus is waiting at the platform with the fright train.  
When he sees her running towards him it’s like curtains lays over his eyes and it’s obvious he’s worried.   
“Lucy, what happened? Why did you leave your post?”   
“I’m sorry Rufus, I got distracted and missed our conductor on his way into the lounge. And -” she stops talking for a moment. “And I met my mystery man. He’s actually the reason why I’m here now. He kinda talked some reason into me -” a payphone on the platform suddenly starts ringing.  
Lucy walks over and picks it up, without saying anything.  
“Lucy? Is this you?” the Doctors voice asks. “I just wanted to make sure my TARDIS will find you in case something happens. You still got the number I gave you?”  
“Yeah, it’s me and you gave me this number not even 5 minutes ago, of course I still have it. And your strange machine obviously knows how to reach me.”  
“Well, that’s good. I’ll call you if something happens.” he says and the line ẃent dead before Lucy could reply anything.  
“Who was that? And why did you even pick up some randomly ringing phone?” Rufus asks curiously when she gets back to him.  
“This was the Doctor. My mystery man and I picked up because he told me to in case a phone near me rings. His...time traveling space ship apparently is a working phone booth. But he just wanted to make sure his phone booth knows how to reach me, almost as if it has a mind on it’s own. And even stranger is, that it’s actually working.”  
“So...your mystery guy is a doctor? And he can time travel….in a phone booth? You have to elaborate, because I clearly can’t follow you here…” Rufus tells her with a blank expression on his face.  
“I don’t really think he is a doctor, but he calls himself the Doctor. And he calls his time traveling device a TARDIS. I believe he said it’s an abbreviation for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. Whatever this might mean. Why it looks like a phone booth went over my head, but it comes in quite handy. Oh, and apparently he’s an alien from a planet called Gallifrey.”  
“He’s an alien?” Rufus shouts and immediately looks around on the empty platform to make sure no one heard hi ḿ and continues talking whispering.  
“Did you really just say he’s from another planet?”  
“I did. And his people seem to have this strange rules that one isn’t allowed to mess with time, but he doesn’t really seem to care and he told me he’s here to help us save those people on the passenger train. He’s actually watching the door to the conductor’s lounge right now so I could update you and Wyatt.”  
“So let me get this straight. The guy who got your panties in a twist is a time traveling alien from another planet who just coincidentally turned up here to help us save 67 people on a passenger train in the middle of nowhere in Poland?”  
“I don’t think he turned up here coincidentally, he told me he was following me just like I was low key following him. But he could be of help. If he really was at every incident we saw him, he might have some experience in preventing such catastrophes.”  
“I’m not sure what to think of this guy...who tells us he wasn’t causing some of the incidents you saw him at, just to get your attention. This guy seems a bit strange to me. Maybe you should go tell Wyatt all about this and then we’ll decide what to do about your doctor.”  
“Oh yeah, telling Wyatt is going to be so much fun” Lucy whispers, her voice dripping with sarcasm.


End file.
